survivors
by shadowroserules
Summary: What do you do when the walls of society crumble before your eyes? That is the turmoil that shadow a regular highschool student is faced with. Now he must survive and fight to protect what he holds dear when face against the walking dead gender bending pairings shadow x harem
1. chapter 1

hello this is my first fanfic i had ever written hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: shadow and all other sonic character belong to sega.

dialogue "who are you?"

thoughts _"where am i?"_

prologue

June 26 year xxxx

??? pov

i don't remember when i lost sight of my original goal or how these events came into play. There is no tuening back now,no regreting or asking for forgiveness only time to move forward and set things right.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

June 30 year xxxx

"No no no" everything is ruined.Everything is gone all the research,all the samples,everything gone all because i miscalculated the dosage now i lost everything the higher ups are not going to he happy about this.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

July 10 year xxxx

Something is not right around the facility there has been an increase on security people seem on edge another thing that

confuses me is the higher ups reaction to my report on my failure they seemed almost pleased with the results another thing is that some researchers have startes to fall ill they are taken by the medical staff and dont come back.

"...what is going on?..."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

July 25

what the hell is going on? i just saw one of the reserchers die in the hallway but,when a medic came to take the body away he came back to life and attacked the medic ripped a chunk of her throat out as she screamed and the same thing happened again with the medic as she got back up and began to attack others .I am currently im my lab where Ihave set up a barricade to keep them out dont know how they are still walking they should be dead. how are they still moving after having been shot multiple times by the armed guarda? I managed to get the pistol and magazines of a dead gaurd ill just have to wait till help arrives.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

June 30

it's over i can hear then tearing through the door. This is it it i aint going to make it past today i am terribly sorry son i ain't going to keep my promise before i go i am uploading all of my the reaserach on a new diease i found on the dead bodies to him via email he will be able to understand

everything. "sayonare Shadow forgive me."

_

Okay that is all for the proluge i made it short but when i post the first chaper expect for it to be way bigger.until next time.


	2. chapter 1 the fall

hello i am back with a new chapter hope you enjoy.

okay so in the summary I said there will be gender bending well I meant a few male characters will be girls for the sake of the plot and the direction I am aiming for with this story.

Disclaimer: shadow and other sonic characters belong to sega

dialogue "who are you?"

thoughts "where am i"

Time: 7:00 am

location: mobius city

Its a beautiful crisp day near the outskirts of mobius city.The trees swaying on the warm summer breeze, birds chirping amd flying overhead people the sun beating down. At this time people are getting ready for their day all except one person who lays unaffected by the rising sun as he lays oblivious to the world around him.

An orange 2 tailed kitsune(1) and is 5'4" (162.56 cm) has an hour glass figure and has B cup breast with long hair braided into a single ponytail her eyes a baby blue color and wears her school uniform which consist of a white button up shirt coverd by a orange sweather with school emblem embroaded in it on the left sleeve while wearing a black skirt that reaches about and inch above the knees

with white leggings reaching a bit under her skirt. she walks up the path leading to a two story house. The home is a sky blue color with the roof being a dark orange, however strange that is she was already accustomed to it due to the daily visits.

As she reached the front door she lets out a sigh.Hhe raises her hand and knocks the door hoping the owner of the home is awake by now she waits a minute before knocking again no answer "Sigh.. I warned him if he was not awake by the time I got here there would be consequences."

she crouches down and reacheas into a pot searching for the spare key that she knowns is kept there. Once she gets the key she unlocks the door and walks in, she takes her shoes off before making her way through the home.

the house was quite normal from the inside like other homes it had a decent size kitchen and living room, but to her this was unimportant as she made her way up the stairs once reaching the top she walked towards the second room to the left before opening the door.

once open she walks into the room up to the side of the bed ,takes a deep breath as she raises her arm balling her hand into a fist before slamming her hand into the sleeping figure

"oof!" the figure in an instant shot out of the bed into the floor "who..who did that!" he exclaimed as he look around his room before spotting the female in his room "Miley what the hell was that for!" he yelled at her " I warned you Shadow but you didn't listen when i specifically told you to wake up before i got here!" she answered/yelled back

"look i'm sorry i fell asleep late last night i was fixing my car since it broke down yesterday." miley looked at shadow for any sign of him lying to her 'guess he isn't lying' she reached her hand out to help him get back up "come on get ready for school." she said as she amiled at him, he looked at her beforw smirking and taking her hand before getting up with her help

"I'll make breakfeat" she told him

"Alright can you please get out so i can get ready." she nodded before heading into the kitchen to prepare a light breakfest.

Shadow walked into his bathroom before shutting the door and undressing as he turn the water on before stepping into his shower as he showered he remember how he met miley "tails" prowler they were both 7 when they met they're fathers were colleages working in the same research facility at the time. they hit it off almost instantly when they met. Miley's parents moved into a house in the same neighborhood that shadow and his parents lived in just so they could play toghter.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Time 7:15 am

shadow once done preparing for school and with his uniform on headed towards the kitchen

Shadow is a black furred hedgehog with red streaks on his quills one quill pointed down ward with two on each side pointing upwards he is wearing a modified school uniform he. A red long sleve shirt with the school emblem on it also black pants with a belt on also another belt that hangs around his waist that hanga sideways a little with two U-shapes belt like material hanging off it he wears black dress like shoes and knecklace with two dogtags. For his physique he is 5'11" has a lean mucular body like a swimmer not too bulky and not too scrawny and he has rudy red eyes.

As he nears the kitchen he notices an exquiste aroma he walks into the kitchen "breakfest is almost ready." miley informed shadow "Can you set the table please?"

she asked "sure." shadow replied as went about seting plates and silverware on the table as she finished cooking she placed the food into the plates while shadow poured orange juice in glasses for themselves the ate quietly once finished they set the dishes in the sink "i'll wash them when i get home." shadow said"alright lets go to school." they walked into the garage and went into shadows black and red Bmw he open the garage door and they drove off as the door shut automaticly.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Location:Mobius high

Mobius high a private academy shadow and miley where enrolled in due to the conections of their parents and the founder of the Mobius high.

Shadow headed towards the student parking lots. Once he parks his car he and miley get out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the school inside they head to their lockers "i'll see you at lunch shadow."miley said "yeah see you then." shadow replied as they split up and head to their first block.

Once in first block(3) shadow took his usual seat next to a pink haired hedgehog she wore the same female uniform as miley but had the sweather in a pink color(2) "Hey amy." Shadow greeted "Oh hey shadow." she said as she looked up from her notebook

"Hey did you hear what happened this weekend?." Amy asked him "No what happened?" he asked "supposedly their have been multiple attacks in diffrent parts of the city." she told him "what how come that wasn't on the news?" he asked kind of shocked. "Apparently my dad says they are trying to stop people from starting to panic by the attacks as of now there have been 20 attacks." "damn that is quite a lot in a span of two days wouldn't you say shadey?" shadow heard next to his ear as he jumped and turned around to see a blue furred hedgehog along side her was a laughing female silver haired hedgehog they're names sonic and silver

Sonic,Shadow,and Silver have know each other since kindergarden they met on the first day of kindergarden and have stuck together like glue.

he glared at sonic "damn it sonic you seriously need to stop doing that!" sonic smirked at shadow "nope." shadow sighed as he sat back down in his seat "why not?" he asked a bit vexed at her response "because if she does she goes hysterical without her daily shadow teasing." Silver answered for her Sonic went tomato red "N..n..no I don't." silver smirked "oh really then what about last week when shadow was out sick on monday you said how mmp..."

Sonic quickly covered her mouth she looked back at shadow and amy "she is talking nonsense she is just joking."she nervously said silver pushed her away

"Sorry sonic i got carried away."she apologized "i forgive you." sonic smiled

'rrrriiiiinnnnggg' the bell rung and everyone took their seats and the teacher took attendance "Alright class take out you books and open to page.42." shadow sighed 'well and so another boring school day begins'

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Shadows p.o.v

2 hours later

How the hell did it end up like this everything was fine one minute and then bam the next thing you know everything went to hell

\--Flash back--

I was just headed to my third period class when I went through the school court heading to the second building where my third period class is when I heard a scream.

I turn my head sharply towards the way the scream was heard, as cliche as it may seem i decided to do what a horror movie character would do and headed towards the direction of the scream.

as I walked I see that many students heard the scream and i also notice some girls go and get the school guard

I kept walking toward the location that the scream premonated from I would be lying if I said I wasnt somewhat tense and frightened.

As i reached the corner of the storehouse which lies in between the two buildings I hear a weird noise I press my back against the wall and slide myself slowly and as quietly to the very edge and peered over.

There in the back was two people one was a girl she was sprawled on the floor covered in blood and a guy kneeling over her ripping pieces of flesh from her and eating it

I fought back the urge to throw up and started to move back but as luck would have it my phone buzzed at the worst moment possible 'shit' whas the only thing that went through my mind as the guy instanly looked up and saw me.

As soon as he saw me the man got to his feet let out a screech "raaggghhhh!" and dashed at me I ran as i ran i saw students still looking to where i was and the teacher "RUN!" I yelled out at them many seeing man or creature chasing started running

The teacher with out a second thought instead of running away ran towards man and tackled him he struggled to hold him down the man reached towards the teachers arm and bit him tearing out some of his forearm "aaarggh" he screamed in pain

As i ran i saw students run towards the gates and open it i felt everything in my body freeze because as soon as those gates open many of what i will soon come to know as humanity's worst nightmare came rushing in.

Okay thas it for chapter one it has been months since i uploaded the prolouge but i have started the second chapter so expect the upload some time this week.

1.a kitsune is a mythical foxe wth mulitple tails

2\. they are allowed to customize unifrom color

3.my school goes by block there are 4 each day and each is about 1 hour and 20 minutes long.


End file.
